Legend of Zelda: A dark journey
by Nexus Girl
Summary: Link's sister has been kidnapped by Ganadolf who was once locked away by the first Link. Now with the Heroes sword and a band of pirates he must seek out the power to save the world.


_Hey there readers behold my first Zelda fanfict!_

_I don't own the rights to Zelda, but how cool would that be if I did!_

**A Dark Journey – A Wind Waker tale **

Prologue – Coming of age, what a bummer!

It was a warm summer day, the palm trees swayed slightly in the wind and the sun hammered down upon the residents of the island known as _Outskirt Island_.

Near the edge of the island by the crashing and swirling blue sea a young blond haired girl about 10 years of age, she had vibrant green eyes that sparkled with mischief and a large toothy grin was plastered on her face.

Her eyes glanced around searching for her stoic loner of a big brother. He wasn't in his usual hiding places when he wanted to be alone; which was all the time, she smiled wider; he must be up in the mast house, near the pier on the south side of the island.

'Here I come big bro!' she giggled as she skipped off towards the only place her brother could be.

Some twenty minutes later she reached the small pier where boats landed on the shores. On the far edge of the jetty was a thick wooden mast that rose some 300 feet into the air and surmounted at its peak was a small wooden house which her brother built when he was 14 years old, two years ago.

She looked up at the climbing ladder descending from the top, and she sighed, this was gonna take a while, damn him for making it so high.

She slowly began to climb up swaying slightly as she occasionally lost her balance every once and a while. It took her about ten minutes to reach the top, she was slightly out of breath and several beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

Thankfully her brother was there snoozing in the suns gaze, his black cap pulled over his eyes and his body sprawled about carelessly.

'Heehee…lazy' giggled the girl climbing quietly onto the summit and near silently tip-toeing towards her elder brother, hoping she could surprise him. As she drew nearer she readied herself to body slam him.

'Don't even think about it…' stated a quiet voice, her brother sat up, pulling his cap from over his face and putting it over his head.

He was a remarkably handsome teen with long spiky brown-blond hair; he had deep ocean blue eyes and a lean muscular build, and like most of those on the island he had pointed ears.

'Hi sis' he replied pushing himself to his feet and dusting off his sleeveless blue shirt and rubbing his eyes, he was obviously still half asleep.

'Hey big bro, do you know today is?' she asked bouncing up and happily, he shrugged, yep he'd forgotten.

'Well…it's your birthday big brother' she exclaimed, his eyes widened slightly in shock.

'Guess I forgot' he replied in a monotone.

'Your sixteen today, your now the same age as the hero that saved us from the darkness that stole the tri-force one thousand years ago.'

'So?' he replied walking over to the edge of the mast house and gazing out into the sea, whose colors matched his eyes perfectly.

'Oh come on Link, you know everyone makes a big deal about the hero passing, oh and before I forget Grandma wants to show you something, she's been waiting for ages' she said happily. He ignored her and carried on watching the seas and swaying trees.

She continued to bug him for the next several minutes, until he agreed to go and see grandma.

'Fine, I'll go' he announced with a faint amount of irritation in his voice.

'Well I'll be waiting up here then, I'm gonna watch the gulls!' announced the girl, pulling out her small telescope from under her belt and using it she zeroed in on the gulls and the residents of the island.

'Try not to fall off Aryll' called her brother as he jumped over the side and landed heavily onto his feet several hundred feet below. Adjusting his hat slightly Link proceeded off towards his grandma's house to see what she wanted to show him.

He soon reached his grandmother's house, a small place next to the island's old weapon master's house; Korus-san. He entered his grandma's home and found her sitting, or rocking in her rocking chair, with a wrapped bundle upon her knees.

'Ah Link I see you finally decided to come home' said Grandma in a slightly flippant tone of voice, obviously she was peeved for waiting so long.

'…Sis said you wanted to see me' Link stated walking forward till he was in front of her.

'Yes, since its now your 16th birthday, you are now the same age as the great hero when he began his journey, so you get this…!' she handed him the bundle and inside it was a green tunic and trousers, along with a brown shirt and a pointed green hat.

'It's modeled after the original outfit of the great hero, on your sixteenth birthday you have to dress as the first Link did.' Said his grandma, but noticing his downed expression she added 'remember dear, you only have to wear it for one day' Link looked greatly relieved when he heard that, that kind of outfit wasn't suited for the island's hot climate.

After Link's grandma had seen him in his new outfit she told him to show it to his younger sister Aryll. With a sigh he left the house and into the burning sun.

'Damn heat' muttered Link as sweat tickled down the side of his face. And he knew would only get worse, his grandma was planning a huge party to celebrate his birthday, and he absolutely hated parties and embarrassing attention. Hopefully his devious little sister could aid him like she did last time and the time before. All the more reason to find his sister, she was probably still in his mast house, so that's were he set off.

After he climbed up there he found his sister sitting down with several gulls hovering around her, on her lap she cuddled a small grey-white gull. She'd always loved animals. As soon as Link reached the top they all took to the skies squawking.

'They don't like you Link' said Aryll with a giggle, link just crossed his arms and gave her a sour look in response.

'Link I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hands for a sec' said Aryll, Link gave her a blank look.

'I wanna give you your present' she added, he sighed, closed his eyes and held out his hands. She pulled out her small golden colored telescope and dropped it into her brother's hand.

'Im only letting you have this, cos you're my big brother, kay' Link nodded, giving it a quick once over.

'Are you gonna use it or what?' said Aryll pulling on her brother's arm. Link sighed and used the telescope to gaze around the island, his gaze lingering briefly on the bird like creature who delivered their post and the monster haunted woods at the top of the island.

'Link look up there!' yelled Aryll, there was fear in her voice and that got Link's attention immediately, adjusting the focus he looked about the sky and saw a immense black hawk and in its claws was a an unconscious woman and following them was a pirate ship and it was firing randomly into the sky trying to kill the bird.

'What's this?' said Link blankly rushing forward'


End file.
